IMS is a communications platform for supporting rich multimedia communications with a mobile UE operating in a radio access network, such as GSM (Global System for Mobile communications), GPRS (General Packet Radio Service), or UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System), for the handling of media types such as video, including streaming video, images, audio, voice and data sharing. IMS applies applications that are based on SIP (Session Initiation Protocol) signalling enabling multimedia sessions.
In private (home, office) and public (on the street, public offices, shops) environments, terminal equipment, such as (large) displays or screens are available, connected to an IP communication infrastructure, such as a wired or high speed wireless data network, which terminal equipment can be (temporary) seized by the mobile UE to handle media types of a multimedia communication session of an IMS client of the mobile UE as to display video content of such a communication session, for example. Other media types, such as audio, may also be directed or routed to suitable terminal equipment, such as loudspeakers belonging to a display or screen, for example.
When an IMS client is registered on a mobile UE, such as a mobile telephone, arriving media, such as video, is presented on the display of the telephone. For some communications or applications the display of the mobile user equipment is too small.
Prior art suggests to receive, using GSM or UMTS, for example, the video content at the mobile user equipment, and to redirect this video content, using a short range wireless communication technology, such as Bluetooth or Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), from the mobile UE to a nearby display or remote terminal equipment suited for completely viewing the video content, for example.
This may involve that the video content is processed by the mobile UE without actually being viewed at the mobile UE, while demanding a relatively high processing power of the processor of the mobile UE and consuming scarce battery power of the mobile UE.
The short range wireless communication technology, from its limited range and transmission capacity, poses limitations on the geographic distance between the mobile UE and the nearby display or remote terminal equipment, as well as on the quality of the video content to be displayed.